The present invention relates generally to devices for cleaning pads of the type used with powered buffing machines, and more specifically to a system and apparatus for washing pads of the type mounted on rotary and orbital buffing and polishing machines.
Powered buffing and polishing machines are commonly used to clean and wax or polish the exterior of painted and/or clear-coated vehicles such as cars, trucks, boats, and the like. A cleaning or polishing pad is typically mounted on a powered rotary or orbital polisher and partially or wholly covered with cleaner, wax, or polish prior to use. As the pad is used, it accumulates cleaner, wax, or polish as well as dirt and debris from the item or items upon which it is being used. When a cleaning, waxing, or polishing job is complete, the pad should be cleaned before it can be used again. Cleaning such pads is often time consuming, difficult, and based on the method of cleaning is used, may be only partially effective. Commercially available pad washers are often mechanically complex, expensive, and unsuitable for use with different types of pads. Thus, there is a need for a system for cleaning pads of the type used with powered buffers and polishers that includes effective and consistent means for restoring such pads to useable condition following the actual use thereof.